shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Luna (Gladmane's Return)
Princess Luna is the damsel in distress in Gladmane's Return. History Princess Luna was being tackled by the Green Goblin. Then she was saved by Mac and Starlight after she was so over the damsel-in-distress nonsense. After the interview with the press, Luna complained about Green Goblin tackling her about an hour and a half. Then she got offended when Silverstream told her that she always gets captured. She was bothered by Fluttershy's reply, "You come up with your own ransom note". Then Luna began picking on her. She found that Fluttershy planned on quitting and tried to dissuade her. But after hearing that Silverstream is quitting, she left. Then she was at the airport where she saw Silverstream and Fluttershy. Luna was upset when she learns that they received the same letter from Gladmane, the owner of Death Song Island. She felt frustrated, when she would solve a mystery herself. She called herself a black belt, claiming that she transformed her body into a dangerous weapon. Then she saw Mac. Upon arriving at Death Song Island, she had met Gladmane. He asked about the difference between those arriving and those departing. She voted to solve the mystery, believing that two of her friends will get captured and she be the one saving them. She encountered the Voodoo Maestro and asked him about the strange happenings around the island. He explained that blue is a fall color and it's the middle of May. He warned her to go home before the evil Vampire Fruit Demons take over her body and not to go into the Death Song Island castle. However, she tricks him into believing that he wanted her to go into the castle. Then she left as the Voodoo Maestro is confused. Then she saw Mac and Starlight as she called them and took them to the Death Song Island castle. Mac refused after telling her that he and Starlight don't do castles. She asked him why not as he tells her that castles have paintings with eyes that watch you and suits of armor you think is a statue, but there is a guy inside who follows you every time you turn around. Luna questioned how many times that actually happened as Mac says twelve and he and Starlight won't do it. She called Starlight and asked if she would enter the castle for Sunburst. She answered yes and that she would be fearless. Then they went in before anyone could see. They heard a noise and Silverstream enters, claiming that she found some clues and followed some weird hoofprints. Luna was tackled by two arms as Fluttershy chuckles. Silverstream suggested that they split up and search for more clues. Fluttershy was annoyed, assuming that Silverstream was going to pick her last. Silverstream told Luna to check the south side while she and Fluttershy check the north side, then told Mac and Starlight to do whatever they do. Luna was seeing a gate and tries to open it, but to no avail. She lifts her hooves when the gate suddenly opens. Then she got pushed down by a cart. The cart was rushing to spears when it suddenly stops. Then she finds a relic inside the lower chambers. She opens it and closes it as she narrowly escapes the doors as she tells Mac and Starlight that they're here to solve a mystery. They hear an alarm and escape with the relic. Then they reunite with the rest of the group. They hid to hide from goons. Then they retreated to a hotel. Possession and Soul-Swapping Luna found herself strapped into the altar. She tried to break the armsets, but without success. She is scared as the claw was operating and shining light on her. Then the claw went through her chest to grab her soul. Her soul was extracted as she gasped at her lifeless body. Her soul was floating in the air as her mane was messed up by the claw. The claw stopped halfway to lower her soul into the cauldron. Her soul was dropped as she yelped. Then a Vampire Fruit Demon appeared and approaches Luna's vacant body. The Vampire Fruit Demon lifted her head up and opened her mouth. Then its right arm evaporated like mist as it flows through her mouth while its left arm and head entered her entire mouth as the Vampire Fruit Demon possessed her. Luna's body was twitching and twitching as the Vampire Fruit Demon took control as she puts her head down. Luna lifts up her head and opens her eyes as they turn green. ???? Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Princess Warriors Category:Alicorns Category:Sisters Category:Damsel in Distress